Meant To Be
by SwimBunny123
Summary: Selenity is betrothed to Prince Demetrius of Earth, but what happends when she falls in love with her fiance's older brother, Prince Endymion. To top everything off, the Moon Kingdom is under attack by the Negaverse. With 2 endings.
1. Just the begginning

Meant to Be

Ch. 1

Hey yall! This is my first fic., so try to be nice. NO FLAMES! I do except criticism though. Please tell me what you think. Don't get mad at me if this doesn't have a happy ending...this is your warning!

I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form.

He kissed her hand. Itwas rough against her smooth skin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you princess. My name is Prince Demetrius." At only 16, Princess Selenity was betrothed to Prince Demetrius. Prince Demetrius was the youngest prince from Earth. He was tall and slightly plump with blond hair and baby-blue eyes. Selenity was the youngest daughter of Queen Serenity who ruled the Moon. Before Selenity's Father died in war, he used to call her "his little angel." Selenity was in fact angelic with her silver hair tied up like odangos, welcoming grey eyes, and petite figure. Her older sister Hecate was princess and future ruler of the Moon. Hecate had light-brown hair and piercing green eyes. She was betrothed to the future ruler of Earth, Prince Endymion.

"The pleasures all mine." Selenity curtsied and left the room to see Hecate's future husband. As Selenity walked into the room, Prince Endymion's gorgeous eyes meet hers, and Selenity's legs turned to Jell-O. Prince Endymion was a well built man at the age of 20 with unruly black hair and deep-blue eyes. She walked up to the handsome prince and he placed his lips on her hand. It was quite different from his brothers, his was soft and gentle.

"You must be Princess Selenity. I'm Prince Endymion. Are you not a friend of Princess Ray of Mars?"

"Yes, you could say that if we didn't have a lot of fights about thing that shouldn't be fought about."

"Well then you could guess that she has told me so much about you." Endymion said with a smirk.

"I'll just have to talk to her about that!" Hecate had to interrupt the conversation for it didn't involve her.

"Selenity, why don't you show my fiancé around while I get ready for dinner. As Selenity and Endymion left the room to begin the tour, Selenity remembered that she had left Demetrius alone.

"Your highness, I must check and see if Demetrius wants to join." With this he nodded and they went back to the room where Selenity and Demetrius had first meet. As they entered the room, Demetrius looked a bit surprised to see Endymion and Selenity standing in the doorway side by side.

"Selenity was wondering if you would like to take a tour of her lovely home. Please join us."

"I'm sorry, but I promised to talk to mother and father. Go and enjoy the tour."

"This is the servants hallway and this…" Selenity pulled back two French double doors to reveal a beautiful garden filled with all sorts of flowers, fragrant, colors and had Earth in it's background. "Is my favorite place to be. The flowers seem to calm me." Endymion was amazed at what he saw. There was so much beauty. Nothing this spectacular grew on Earth.

"It is amazing!" That's all he could manage to say. His eyes meet hers. Her eyes seemed as if they had so much energy and life in them. A smile crept his face as her was thinking this. His smile was contagious and Selenity couldn't help but smile back.

"Selenity," cried her mother from the upper balcony "dinner is 30 minuets!"

"I'm coming! Your highness, I must get ready for dinner. Please, look around if you would like." His eyes followed her as she excused herself and went inside. 'How beautiful she is' he thought as he pictured Selenity's face.

"Here you are your highnesses." Said the waiter as he pulled out two chairs for Hecate and Selenity. Hecate wore a royal-blue halter dress with her hair in a bun and makeup that brought out her eyes that almost made them look evil. Selenity wore a light-purple dress with long sleeves that came off her shoulders, makeup that accentuated her lips and eyes. She looked more like 18 than 16.

"My Hecate, you look gorgeous. Selenity you look good as always." Queen Serenity said. The dinner was quiet and all you could here was the clinging of forks as they picked up there food. Producing her most flattering smile, Hecate said something to break the ice and flatter the royal family of Earth.

"Please your majesties, tell us all about the wonderful things about Earth. I have heard it is quite beautiful."

"Why thank you Hecate. Yes, Earth is beautiful. Unfortunately, we have been fighting a war. Hopefully we will not lose this war." The King said with a slight frown that made everybody a little uneasy.

"If we do lose," Endymion said,"I have a grave feeling that a lot of innocent people will be harmed. Including the Moon."

"Hush Endymion, we don't want to give these girls a fright!" Said Endymion's mother harshly.

"Oh! This is terrible! Please stop, I'm so afraid!"

"Hecate, you always jump to conclusions. I'm sure nothing will happen." Queen Serenity said soothingly, but inside she also had a dreadful feeling.

"Your highness, we need you now!" said one of the guards. He was scared for some reason. Serenity left and Hecate followed to watch her mother in action for she was to take on her mother's role as Queen. As soon as the doors were securely shut, Selenity wanted her questions about the war answered.

"Please, tell me more about the war."

"We don't want to frighten you Selenity, plus we may be overstepping our boundaries if we do so. We don't know what you mother wants and doesn't want you to know," replied Demetrius "Please understand"

"I do, thank you for being concerned."

Dinner was soon over and she headed for bed humming a song that her father had sung to her before he died. She was interrupted by a knock at the door. Selenity opened the door and was surprised to see both Demetrius and Endymion in her doorway.

"May we please come in Selenity? Endymion and I would both would like to talk to you."

"Yes, come in and make yourselves comfortable." She closed the door silently behind them. Endymion sat in a chair in the corner looking very serious, while Demetrius sat on her bed with a little smile on his face. He patted the space next to him signaling her to sit down.

"You left dinner looking upset about something. Is anything wrong?" Demetrius always seemed kind to her.

"No, nothing is wrong. I was just thinking of something." The three talked and laughed until Endymion and Demetrius were sure that nothing was bothering Selenity. As she was bidding the gentlemen good-night Endymion closed the door and locked it keeping Demetrius out and said "I can tell you more about the war if you would like me too?"

So... did you like my story? Should I continue? I have another chapter of my story ready...so if you want me to continue, just let me know. Love you all!


	2. The first attack

Meant To Be

Ch.2

Hey! It's meeeeee! Thank you to all of the people who reviewed. I LOVE YOU! Thank you to Crystal Saturn who gave me advice on my first chapter. I'm trying to change it, but I can't figure this stupid computer out! Thank you for the reviews everybody! Now on to my story!

I **DO NOT** own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form.

Last time on Meant To Be:

As she was bidding the gentlemen good-night Endymion closed the door and locked it keeping Demetrius out and said "I can tell you more about the war if you would like me too?"

Now on to the fic...

"Yes please, tell me more!"

Prince Endymion's face was calm as he replied. "The ruler of the Negaverse, Queen Beryl, is a corrupt person and will do away with anybody and anything that gets in her way. No offense to you or your Kingdom, Princess, but if the army of Earth is not able to stop her," Prince Endymion sighed, "then no army, not even the Moons army, will be able to stop her. She will eventually get what she wants."

"What does Queen Beryl want, Prince Endymion?" asked Princess Selenity.

Selenity was a little alarmed, but she kept it well hidden for she wanted Prince Endymion to keep talking to her about this.

"She wants to rule the entire Universe for eternity, and fill it with darkness and hate."

"So there is no way to stop her?" asked Princess Selenity.

"Yes, actually there is. It's called the Silver Crystal, though I have heard that the Silver Crystal is just a myth." At this Selenity made a little chuckle. "What is so funny Princess? Does the fate of the Universe amuse you?" was his sarcastic reply.

"No. It is just that I can't believe that you think that the Silver Crystal is just a myth," she replied.

"The Silver Crystal is real?"

"My Mother is the one who possesses the power to it."

" So that means that the Moon Kingdom is in more danger than I already thought it was!"

At this moment, Prince Endymion heard a knock at the door.

"Endymion, why did you lock me out?" It was Prince Demetrius. "What are you doing in there?"

Endymion had forgotten about his brother and was startled to hear his voice. Prince Endymion had completely forgotten that he was alone with his brother's fiancé, and behind a locked door. With one swift move, Endymion quickly opened the door.

Prince Demetrius was not amused, "What were you doing? Tell me!" he demanded.

"Demetruis, it is not what you think. Calm down. Please be rational." Endymion tried to calm his brother down.

"Rational? How can I be rational?" replied Demetruis.

"Demetruis, I can explain," replied Endymion with a furrowed brow.

Demetruis turned to Selenity. "Selenity, why don't you tell me? Explain!"

By this time, Selenity's lips were trembling with fear. "We, we, we were just talking."

"Just talking? Then why did you lock me out?" Without thinking, Prince Demetruis shoved Princess Selenity into the wall and knocked her unconscious.

Prince Endymion was startled at his brother's behavior. "What are you trying to prove pushing Princess Selenity against the wall? You're not a Prince, you're a jerk."

Prince Endymion gently picked up Selenity and carried her over to the bed, being careful to lay her gently on it. Even though Selenity was unconscious, she could feel his warmth and strength when he picked her up. In his arms she felt safe.

Prince Demetruis was ashamed of his behavior. "I'm sorry for not believing you Endymion. Okay?"

"I know you're sorry Demetruis, but I still can't understand why you pushed Selenity, your future wife and Queen, into the wall and knocked her unconscious. Do you treat all women this way?"

Then it hit Demetrius. He realized he had just knocked his fiancé unconscious. Selenity would probably hate him for the rest of his life. How could he do such a horrible thing? What kind of person had he become?

Realizing the look of dread and horror on Demetruis' face, Endymion tried to reassure his brother. "It's okay, Demetruis. I'm sure she'll forgive you. She has a kind and forgiving soul."

"How could I be so stupid?" replied Endymion. Looking upon his future wife and praying for her forgiveness, Demetrius said, "Selenity needs her rest. Let's leave so she can sleep."

No one heard Endymion's and Demetruis' conversation, for everyone was across the palace having a serious discussion that would change everyone's life.

"Yes, you called during dinner, Eric. This must be significant," said Queen Serenity.

Eric was the Queen's guard and advisor. He was well trusted wherever he went throughout the castle and kingdom. "Queen Serenity, Queen Beryl is slowly taking over Earth. We need to prepare for the worse, Your Highness."

"Yes, I agree. How strong are our defenses?" asked Queen Serenity.

"Pretty powerful, Your Highness, but nothing can compare to Beryl's army," replied Eric.

Queen Serenity was getting agitated and started pacing around the room.

"There's only one thing we can do, Your Highness," replied Eric. "Send our army to defend the kingdom."

"Eric, we need all the help we can get. In the meantime, be sure our army is well taken care of and well prepared."

"Your Majesty, what about your daughters?" inquired Eric.

"Keep an eye on them at all times," replied Queen Serenity. "They are not to leave the castle grounds. We must be strict and diligent about their safety. If anyone sees them outside the castle grounds, tell me, and I will deal with it." Queen Serenity's voice was stern.

"I'll tell our people your wishes. I'll get our army around and ready," and with that, Eric was off to make the needed preparations.

The night was still. Not any sound could be heard. Nobody slept soundly, especially Queen Serenity. She stayed awake wondering if she made the right decision for the kingdom's future was in her hands. Most importantly, would she still be respected by the people of the moon? What was to happen if the moon lost the war? In time the questions would be answered.

Queen Serenity made her way to the window and looked out. The sun was just above the horizon. Night had passed. It was time for her to begin her day as usual.

As the morning passed something was missing. The morning had gone by as usual except for one thing.

"Eric," Queen Serenity summoned him. "Please wake, Princess Selenity. It is well past noon."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." It took Eric just a few strides to reach Selenity's room across the hall. He knocked at her door a couple times, but there was no reply. He opened the door to wake her, but to his surprise Princess Selenity was not in her room.

"Queen Serenity!" yelled Eric as he ran back to the Queen. "Princess Serenity is not in her room!"

"What! Find her, and when you do, bring her here immediately!"

Princess Selenity heard her mother's conversation with Eric and became frantic.

"Eric," Princess Selenity replied coming from her balcony, "I'm right here."

"Princess, you gave your Mother and me a fright," replied Eric. Eric escorted Princess Selenity to her mother.

Princess Hecate, hearing the commotion went to her mother's side. Hecate always thought Princess Selenity was to good for her own taste, and wondered what it was that Princess Selenity had done to make her mother yell. Hecate was always jealous of Princess Selenity. Selenity didn't have to worry about being the next Queen to rule the moon. Hecate thought that Princess Selenity had it so easy.

As soon as Princess Selenity had entered the room, Queen Serenity started to interrogate her. "Where were you child? Don't ever go outside the palace grounds. That goes for you too, Hecate."

"Mother, maybe you should punish Selenity," advised Hecate.

"I was out on the balcony," stated Selenity. "I was painting a picture of the Earth. I didn't mean to scare you. Please forgive me."

The Queen thought for a moment. "Apology accepted my daughter, but be more careful! I understand that you didn't know about the rules, so this is a warning."

That afternoon, everyone was gathered for lunch. The table was lively with decorations and food. There was pleasant chatter and it seemed the royal court had forgotten about the imminent war. The King and Queen of Earth were talking to Queen Serenity, trying to learn about the moon as much as they could. Princess Selenity had forgiven Prince Demetruis about his wild behavior the night before. Endymion, Demetruis and Selenity had become very good friends. Whenever Hecate could, she would join the conversation or flirt with Endymion, although Princess Selenity could see that it got on his nerves. Hecate always needed to be the center of attention.

Everything was normal and proceeding as usual when they all heard a loud noise. BOOM! The whole castle shook.

"What just happened?" cried Queen Serenity.

So? What do you think? I need advise to tell you the truth. I have a great idea for another story, but I don't know if it would be easier to just stick with this story. I need advise! That would be very helpful! Thanks yall!


	3. What to do?

Meant To Be

Hey Yall! I'm so so so sorry that it took a while to update this story. I have been at camp. I am kind of at a writers block, but not really. I have so many ways that I could go with this. Anyways, hopefully it won't take me long to do chapter 4! Oh, and dren in this story is another word spelled backwards. And another thing! All of the names in the story(except for Eric) mean something! On to the story!

**Disclaimer:** I **_DO NOT_** OWN Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form.

**Previously:** Everything was normal and proceeding as usual when they all heard a loud noise. BOOM! The whole castle shook.

"What just happened?" cried Queen Serenity.

**Now the story continues:**

"Queen Serenity! A small group of the Negaverse Soldiers has broken through our barriers!"

"Thank you, Eric." The Queen's voice was soft, yet demanding. "How many men do we have ready to defend?"

"15,000 men and still increasing, Your Majesty."

"Take only 6,000 men and no more. If our defenses lower, tell me and I will figure out what to do. Until then, do as I say." Eric took a deep bow and left.

Everyone sat in astonishment. All but Hecate and Demetrius.They bothsat at the table with a grin ontheir faces. Prince Endymion and his father sat and their eyes were filled with anger and worry. Queen Serenity and the queen of Earth were scared and wanted revenge. Princess Selenity, on the other hand, was filled with all kinds of emotions thinkable. Mostly, Selenity was afraid. Not only because the Negaverse Soldiers had broken through the barriers of her kingdom, and quite possibly her home, but because she had thought of a way to defend the Moon. The defense was a scary one, but a risk she knew she had to take. This was far scarier than any other obstacle she had faced.

Dinner was quiet from then on. No one dared to break the silence. Selenity needed to think. She made her way to the Royal Gardens where she could think and wonder about what she should do.

"Is this the right thing to do?" Selenity mumbled. "If I don't do it, I have a feeling something dreadful will happen. If I do...I don't even want to think of it! Oh, what shall I do? This is so confusing!" Tears were flowing freely down her face. Selenity needed to get away. Forgetting her mother's instructions, she ran out of the palace grounds and into the stables. She quickly saddled her favorite white stallion, Moonling, and went off riding into the forest.

The Princess rode fast and furious into the forest. As she rode, the Princess was bewitched by the beautiful scenery around her, and eventually calmed down.

"There, all I needed to do was relax a little. Isn't that right, Moonling?" said the Princess, giving her horse a pat on the neck. "But I'm still perplexed about what I should do. This would be so much easier if …" Selenity fell silent. There was a sound of crying not too far away. Selenity, having Moonling being a horse that could ground tie, let go of the horse's reins. Silently, Selenity slid off her horse and walked towards the sound. Asshe made her way towards the crying sound, she could tell that it was the cry of a child's.

"What is wrong, little one?" spoke Selenity with a soft and calming voice. Surprised, the child looked up at Selenity. Her eyes were red and puffy. Still, Selenity could tell that the child had beautiful, silver eyes that matched perfectly with her black hair.

"Nobody loves me," sobbed the child. "They all say that I'm a dren because I like to read and I'm smarter than most kids my age! Even mystep cousin is an outcast! My mommy and daddy wish I was normal!"

"No one is normal. We all have our differences. Please child, tell me your name," continued Selenity.

"Amaryllis." The child chimed, slowly losing her sadness.

"Well Amaryllis, why don't you and I spend the rest of the day together," suggested Selenity.

"Really? You don't think I'm a dren?"

"No, you're much more than that. You are special, and just because you are smart doesn't mean that you are a dren." Selenity was now speaking wisdom beyond her 16 year old life.

"Thanks! What is your name?" Amaryllis obviously didn't know who she was.

"Sel, I mean … Serena."

"What shall we do Serena?"

"Well, let's just go for a walk. Then we can do whatever you want. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great! I have a feeling that this is going to be the best day of my life!" Amaryllis chuckled, and felt relieved to have found someone who listened to her.

"Mine too."

Selenity and Amaryllis walked in the forest for quite some time. They laughed, told stories, and told embarrassing moments. Selenity had noticed that Amaryllis looked an awful lot like Amy. Amy was one of her closest friends, and was princess of Mercury. Selenity was doing quite well at remaining Serena, and not Selenity. Amaryllis had once asked Selenity why she was wearing such a beautiful dress. Selenity just responded that her mother is a baroness and that her father is a baron. Luckily, she believed it. Selenity learned much from Amaryllis. She learned of her morals and about her life. Amaryllis was born on a farm. She had lived a hard life being an outcast.

"You have a perfect life, Serena." All Selenity did was sigh. "You don't have a perfect life?" Amaryllis said, puzzled.

"No one has a perfect life. No matter how rich, poor, pampered, or someone fights to make a living. You have happy and sad times. I agree with you, live your life to the fullest and do as much good as possible before you die." Then, Selenity realized that she had just answered her own problem. She had to save her family, home, and maybe, her future kingdom.

"So Amaryllis, what do you want to do?"

"I'm afraid I have to go. It's getting dark, and I should go home for supper. I'm sorry. Is there any time that we can see each other again?"

"Maybe. I'm awfully busy as it is."

"Oh, ok. Well if you can, I live close to here. My house is the one with the green farm."

"Green farm. Got it," she said to remind herself.

"Bye, Serena!" yelled Amaryllis as she ran off. Selenity was walking back to Moonling, thinking about how Amaryllis was such a sweet, little girl. It was a shame that she didn't have any friends. At that moment, Selenity then vowed to be her friend. She was in her own state of mind and she didn't hear the footsteps coming up from behind her.

"So, do you go by Serena or Selenity?" said an all too familiar voice.

"Prince Endymion, how did you know I was here?"

"The question is, 'Why you are here?"

"Because I can if I want to. There isn't any rule against it."

"Are you really that absent minded Princess? Do you even remember what your mother said this morning about not going outside the palace grounds?"

"Oh, goddess! I just needed some time to think! Oh, I'm in so much trouble!"

"I promise to keep this a secret, as long as you do me a favor."

"It depends on what the favor is, Prince Endymion."

"I need you to do what ever it takes to help me not be seduced into the Negaverse."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I will tell you later, but you better hurry. You have been gone for quite a while."

"Thank you." With that, Selenity once again saddled Moonling. She set Moonling into a full gallop and rode to the stables, tied her up, ran to the palace grounds, and sat on the stone pathway of the garden. Luckily, Selenity hadn't been missed.

Later, Selenity sat upon her bed. The words just kept repeating in her head. What had Endymion meant by, 'I need you to do whatever it takes to help me not be seduced into the Negaverse?' It didn't make any sense! Furthermore, how was she going to tell her family about her decision? It was too much to comprehend. She knew she shouldn't say anything at dinner. So, when was the appropriate time? She guessed that she would just know when the time comes.

"Princess, may I come in?" Endymion was right outside her door.

"Yes, you may come in."

"You are probably wondering what I meant back there in the forest." Serenity nodded her head and listened. "Well, this is hard to say. My personal guards and best friends, Malachite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Ziocite, were all taken by the Negaverse. Beryl brainwashed them and turned them against me. I don't want the same thing that happened to them, happen to me! Will you please help me?" Fright shone in Endymion's eyes. He was desperate.

"Yes, but how were they captured?"

"That's what is so mysterious. Nobody knows! They just disappeared!"

"I will try my best," said Selenity. After some hesitation she continued, "I want you to keep this a secret. Promise you won't tell anybody?" Selenity asked. Endymion nodded. "Well, I have an idea about how to save my kingdom. The only problem is, I might die doing it."

Prince Endymion's eyes showed plenty of shock. However, he was also skeptical. How could a Princess who seemed so forgetful about her own mother's rules formulate a plan to save the kingdom? Most princesses would never do such a thing if they knew it threatened their life too. He had to learn more and entrust the Princess with his confidence.

"Princess, what would this idea of yours be?"

"We talked about the Silver Crystal before, am I correct?" He nodded trying to get her to proceed. "Beryl has been searching for the crystal and probably knows by now that my mother has it. If I take the Silver Crystal from my mother, then Beryl will not be able to find it and use its energy to destroy our kingdom. The only problem is, as long as the true owner, my mother, is still alive then the Silver Crystal will gradually suck the life energy out of the person who has it causing the person, who is not the true owner, of the crystal to die."

Endymion could see that there was no point of arguing. Selenity's face was firm. Endymion could see that her mind had been made up to proceed with this plan. Still, he wanted to be sure that she wasn't just being stubborn. "You are a strong woman, Selenity. Very strong indeed, but why, may I ask, would you do this. Your life would be in danger."

"Wouldn't you do the same thing if it was for your planet? Wouldn't you keep it strong and healthy, with no misery if you were able to?"

"You are right. Is there anything I can do to help? I don't want you to be the only hero." said Endymion as he winked. Selenity chuckled, but became serious soon after.

"I want to do this alone. I must do this for my kingdom. I just don't know how to tell everyone. Do you have any ideas on how to tell them?"

"You should decide, not me. But before I go, let me leave you with something to think about." With that, Endymion gave Selenity a soft touch of his lips and walked out of her room, leaving her speechless.

"What just happened here?" whispered Selenity. Thoughts were going through her head. Why did this make her feel special? Or did he make her feel special? Her mind was already made up about saving her kingdom, but now how was she going to deal with this new situation? Selenity decided to sleep on it. She needed rest if she was going to steal the Silver Crystal without anybody knowing. They would probably be frantic in the morning.


	4. Confusions

Meant To Be

Ch. 4

Hey! I know that this was an extremely short chapter! Gomen! I have a huge favor…will someone be my editor? I got great advise by a great author…so will someone be my editor? If not…oh well! I will update as soon as possible! I have been so busy (being lazy tehehe)…sorry!

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form.

**Previously: **Endymion gave Selenity a soft touch of his lips and walked out of her room, leaving her speechless.

"What just happened here?" whispered Selenity. Thoughts were going through her head. Why did this make her feel special? Or did he make her feel special? Her mind was already made up about saving her kingdom, but now how was she going to deal with this new situation? Selenity decided to sleep on it. She needed rest if she was going to steal the Silver Crystal without anybody knowing. They would probably be frantic in the morning.

**On to the story…**

* * *

Selenity awoke the next morning feel especially happy. All of a sudden, she remembered last night's events. The kiss was magical but terrible at the same time. Endymion wasn't supposed to like her. He was betrothed to Hecate. 'Why do these things happen to me?'. Selenity was in her own train of thought when a sudden pain shot through her entire body. The pain was so intense that it caused her to drop to her knees. 'So, the process has begun' Selenity thought. Her mind flashed with last nights events.

**FLASHBACK**

Looking outside, Selenity realized that it was well past dark. It was the perfect time to sneak around. She quietly slipped out of her door and raced to the room that held the Silver Crystal. She soon found herself in front of two large oak doors. She shut her eyes remembering her mother telling her about the intensity of light the Silver Crystal holds. She quickly thrust herself into the room, and securely shut the door behind her. With her eyes adjusting to the light, and being very careful, she grabbed the crystal. Focusing with all her might, she let the crystal enter her body. "Please let this work." She said to no one in particular. A tingling sensation went through her body. It was done.

**END FLASHBACK**

Selenity couldn't let the pain take control of her body. Not yet. She couldn't let anyone know of what she did last night. The consequences were severe. Quickly getting up, she got dressed and headed to breakfast. When she sat down at the table, the doors suddenly flew opened.

"Selenity, dear," 'Oh please hope she doesn't know about the crystal' thought Selenity, "do you know where Hecate is?"

"No Mother."

"Well, we shall find her at once! I told her not to go out of the palace grounds! I will teach her not to disobey me again!" This, more than anything, scared Selenity and it also made her wonder. Hecate would never disobey her mother, and her mother NEVER got this mad.

"Mother," Selenity said "maybe I could keep a look-out for Hecate? Only if it's necessary."

"Yes, that would be a great help. Thank you."

"Selenity," interrupted Demetrius, "May I have a private word with you?" Sliding out of her seat, she quickly went over to him. The look on his face told her that this was something serious. Taking hold of Selenity's hand, he led her into a silent corner.

"What is it?"

"Selenity, I will be temporarily be going back to Earth to pick up Endymion's and my generals; Malachite, Jadeite, Ziocite, and Nephrite." His lips suddenly crushed against hers. She wanted to push him away, needed to break the kiss. She had never felt so violated. As soon as she was able to get her grip, she pushed him away with all of her might. Then the air was filled with a thunderous smack. Shyly looking up, she saw a red mark against his face. 'Oh Goddess, I am in so much trouble' "why did you do that you witch! You are going to wish that you had never treated me in such a manner!" With that, he left Selenity standing there bewitched be the scene that had played before her. Then she caught some puzzling information. 'I thought that Endymion said that the Negaverse had taken his generals? Well, I guess that I'm going to have some girl talk with my friends then, and eventually talk to Endymion. How can I face him though?'

* * *

HEY! I would like to thank all of my recent reviewers! (Sorry to the people who reviewed earlier on… I don't want to leave you out…but I am just starting this…Gomen)

**princesaangelbebe**- I am glad that you liked that my characters had special meanings to their names…If anybody wants them…I would be more than willing to give them to you! does my happy dance. Thanks for your advice. It will help when I make my decision.

**Sushi**- I am extremely happy that you love my story! So here was the next chapter…it doesn't give you much info about what happens next does it…sigh…sorry.

**Crystal Saturn**- Thanks for your idea about my stories! I really like that idea…but still haven't decided!

**Mae-E**- DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GIVE AWAY THE AWNSERS! Well… I won't…you will just have to wait and see! TEHEHE! evil laugh…um…sorry.

**Whitey9h**- Yes they did kiss! YAAAAAA!

**Sailorceb**- Yess..I think that Serena and Darien make a good couple!

**Silver Moon Goddess1**- I'm glad that you don't think that it's bad! Ya! Snaps for me!

**Liz Loe**- Thanks incite about hoe I helped the story to move along…I never thought that I did that…THANKS!


	5. Listen To Your Heart

Hi! It's me! No, I'm not dead! I had a major writers block! It sucks! PLUS, I only have 2 more weeks until school starts. I think that I write quicker when school starts. I might take that back later. Tehehehe! Anyways, thanks for all of my faithful reviewers! Love you all! On to the story! OH! One more thing! The song Listen To Your Heart was my inspiration! So think of the song as Selenity's conscious!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Listen To Your Heart.

* * *

**Previously: **Then she caught some puzzling information. 'I thought that Endymion said that the Negaverse had taken his generals? Well, I guess that I'm going to have some girl talk with my friends then, and eventually talk to Endymion. How can I face him though?'

* * *

**On to the story…  
**Slowly, she watched Demetrius' shuttle depart to Earth. 'Strange how I don't miss him, in fact, it's a relief. I was actually glad?' She also found it strange that Hecate suddenly showed up in the middle of the night and no one seemed to care besides her. They never even mentioned it. Out of the corner of Selenity's eye, a blur of black caught my attention. Glancing over to find out who it was, she found Endymion. His face unreadable. A voice interrupted her current thoughts.

"Introducing Princess Amy of Mercury, Princess Mina of Venus, Princess Ray of Mars, and Princess Lita of Jupiter" They slowly drew near her. Welcoming them with a warm smile, Selenity led them to my bed chamber so that we could talk privately. Ami was the first to say anything.

"What's bothering you, Selenity?"

"Earth." Was her simple reply.

"How can Earth be disturbing? It seems so peaceful." It was Ray talking this time. Selenity knew that they were keeping things from her. It was part of their job to protect me. My mother would have told them something, or Ray should have sensed the evil on Earth. But how could they keep things from her? How?

"Are you sure that you don't know what's happening on Earth?" With each of her friends heads bowed she continued, "Well? Please, I have to know." Mina was the first to reply.

"We knew Selenity. We didn't want to worry you. We wanted to just protect you. I-" Quickly cutting her off, she let herself think. 'How could they lie to me? Hoe could they? I thought that we were friends?'

"Selenity? Are you ok?" this voice was Lita's

"I'm sorry." Lita replied again.

"Why are you sorry?"

"For every thing. For making you fake to be my friends. For having to be around a stupid person like me. Just…for everything. How could I have not seen this?" Quickly getting up, she ran as fast as she could to the only place that could calm her. A place that she knew would be safe. The Garden. She couldn't see where she was going, but soon ran into something hard. Shutting her eyes, Selenity awaited the impact. A one that would never come. Opening her eyes she saw Endymion holding her inches above the ground. Swiftly, he pulled Selenity to her feet. Looking into his eyes, she found questioning. Then it quickly turned into an emotion she couldn't decipher.

"Have a walk with me Selenity?"

"Of course." There was a long, but not uncomfortable, silence.

"What's wrong?" Sure enough, that stopped her dead in her tracks. 'How did he know?'

"What do you mean?" I didn't dare look him in the eyes.

"There's hurt in your eyes. Eyes which are normally joyful. Tell me what's wrong. Please." 'UHG! He is so nice and caring. It's like I hate the feeling because I know it's going to end in a matter of days!

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes_

_You've built a love, but that falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

"I've just been under a lot of stress. My friends have lied to me, Hecate is acting mysterious, and I think that Demetrius is working for the Negaverse."

"I have been getting the same vibes as you about Demetrius. I also think that Hecate is also working for the Negaverse."

"You think so? Even Hecate? Then again, it would make sense. How else would Beryl get all of this information?"

"My point exactly." There was a long silence, "You're hiding something from me. What's wrong? You can tell me."

"I took it, last night."

"So you decided to take the Silver Crystal? I have been thinking. I don't know about you, but doesn't it seem kind of pointless? I mean, what if Beryl can detect the Silver Crystal within your possession? Do you really think that it is worth it?" Slowly, he tilted Selenity's face to look at his. "I don't want you in any danger."

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

"Endymion, why do you doubt me so?"

"I don't doubt you, Selenity. I just don't want you to get hurt. I know that you are doing this for the Moon, but is it really worth you dyeing? Besides, Beryl might have already detected the Silver Crystal in you. If she has, she is planning an attack as we speak."

"And if she hasn't?"

"Then what will happen when you die? What will happen to the Silver Crystal then?" Hesitantly he continued, "I care about you Selenity."

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide_

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

He, out of nowhere, pulled out a Tea colored rose. It was thorn less. "Selenity," her attention immediately drawn to him, "a tea colored rose stands for remembrance. I will always remember you. The rose is also thorn less which means-'' She finished the sentence for him.

"Love at first sight." He smiled at her.

"Yes."

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

"Follow me." Grabbing his arm, Selenity led him she knew would be secluded from people. She led him to a gazebo in the middle of a forest, still on the palace grounds. Then she did something that she thought that she would never do.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOO! Cliffy! But you already know what she did, so it's not really a cliffy now is it? Anyways, ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW! THANX TO…:

sailorceb: Thanks for your review. It means a lot!

Mae-E: Thanks for the questions! They did help to think about my story more, and they did inspire me! Tehehehe! THANX!

Whitey9h: I am glad that you still liked my chapter, even though it was short…Tehehehe…sorry about that!

kimmy: I too liked the part where Selenity slapped him! Go Selenity!

Crystal Saturn: If you don't think that I need an editor then I won't have one. THANX FOR OUR OPINION! It means a lot to me !


	6. In The Layer Of Beryl

HIHI! It's me again! School has officially started and this is my first weekend! I am already tired of school! Only about 175 more days of school! YA! My school is not doing what we did last year. We wrote everyday, so maybe I won't update as much as I would like too! Please bear with me! This chapter doesn't have much Selenity Endymion action here. More of the Negaverse action!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! I wish I owned Mamo-chan though ;) !

* * *

Previously: "Follow me." Grabbing his arm, Selenity led him she knew would be secluded from people. She led him to a gazebo in the middle of a forest, still on the palace grounds. Then she did something that she thought that she would never do.

* * *

On to the story: 

The layer was dark. The only thing that illuminated this dark cave was a mysterious purple magic. Moans and groans of the dead and the dying could be heard throughout, echoing through the halls. On her throne sat the Queen of darkness and fear. Queen Beryl. Her flowing red hair, that matched her temper, fell down to her knees. As always, she wore a revealing purple dress.

"Hecate! Demetrius!" she commanded. Then, appearing before her, they bowed.

"Yes my Queen?" They said in unison.

"Do you have my reports?" Hecate was the first to respond, and say what she needed.

"Yes my Queen. The Silver Crystal has somehow disappeared. No one has noticed yet, but I have a feeling that someone deliberately it away from us. Who? I don't know, yet. I will find out my Queen. They are bound to die anyways."

"How long would that person last against the Silver Crystal?"

"It depends my Queen. The person could be very strong and have a magnificent willpower to live. That person may live up to 10 days. A person with the opposite attributes may live up to only 2 days."

"Very well, Hecate. Demetrius, how about your report?"

"My Queen," he was more formal with his report by bending on one knee, "I have good and bad news. I shall give you the bad news first. Prince Endymion is far to strong to brainwash, so is Princess Selenity. They both have a great amount of good in them. It would take days, even weeks, to convert them to the Negaverse." He paused, waiting for Beryl to tell him to go on.

"Very well. I shall figure out what to do 'till then. You never mentioned her so called friends. I assume that's the good news?"

"Right as always My Queen. Come forth Generals! Come forth Senshi!" With a swirl of colors, they appeared. Bowing on one knee, with their heads bent, they said their respects to Beryl. "As you can see, it took a while to find their weakness. I was able to find it though. They now respect you as their queen."

"Very good Demetrius! I didn't expect you to do this mission so fast. I underestimated you. What was their weakness?"

"The weakness for the Senshi and the generals were, well, each other. With all of us combined, we shall be unbeatable!"

"Not totally. We need the Silver Crystal. I need the Silver Crystal, Hecate! Now! Our time is running out! Now, Senshi, are you ready for your first mission.?"

"Yes." They all replied.

"I want you to keep a close eye on Princess Selenity. In a weeks time, I want you to come back here and give me a report on what you have found. You may be dismissed."

"Yes My Queen." They all replied in unison, and then they vanished.

"Generals, secretly spy on Prince Endymion. Make sure you are not found. He knows that you are loyal to me. Other than that, I want you to start sucking the energy from those pathetic Earthlings. We can give the energy to Matelia. Malachite, you are in charge. No go. Do not disappoint me."

"Yes Queen Beryl." They disappeared as quickly as they had come. That only left Demetrius and Hecate.

"Now Demetrius, continue with the rest of the mission."

"Yes." He too, then vanished.

"Hecate, no one could have gotten the Silver Crystal outside the castle walls. Keep a close eye on the servants there. If you can't finish the job, I will find someone else to do it for you. Do I make myself clear?"

"My Queen, you have to understand that this will take some time. It cannot be done in one day."

"DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME! How DARE you treat me like that! I want it done Hecate!"

"I am truly sorry Queen Beryl. Please accept my apology for my misbehavior. It will be done as soon as possible. No more than 10 days."

"Hopefully less. You are dismissed. Take my warning seriously."

"I will. Thank you for understanding Queen Beryl." Then, there was no one left.

Queen beryl sighed and got off her throne. With the ease of a giant cat, she walked down the long hallway of prisoners. They reached towards her greedily, all begging for mercy and to be let free of their imprisonment. She ignored them all and continued walking, occasionally swatting hands out of her way. At last, she reached the end of the hallway, and stopped in front of a pair of doors. Before entering, she whispered for the guard to get a prisoner for a sacrifice to Queen Matelia. When she started to close the door she heard a man cry out.

"NO! NO PLEASE!" She never flinched, but kept on walking. The man was soon dumped into Queen Matelia's layer of hot liquid. The man was dissolved instantly.

"Oh, Queen Matelia. How much longer do we have until we attack the Moon?"

* * *

Selenity kissed Endymion. Quickly retreating her face from his, she looked into his eyes. Saying that Endymion was surprised would be an understatement. He felt like he was the happiest person on the Moon. Words could not describe what he felt, and he no longer relented about what he said to Selenity. He was glad that he told her that he cared for her. 'Without that happening, this probably never would have happened.' Endymion thought. 

"Why did you do that, not that I'm complaining, but what changed your mind?"

"You changed my mind. I care for you too." She quickly pecked him on the lips.

"We have to keep this a secret then, Selenity. Nobody should know about what is going on between us. There is bound to be trouble if we are found out."

"Well, how are going to deal with the situation of me taking the Silver Crystal?"

"Try to hide the pain as much as possible. When it becomes unbearable to where you can't hide it, then let me know and we will think of something."

"We should start heading back before someone gets suspicious."

* * *

So... Tell me what you think. I am hoping that there will be about 10 more chapters. I don't know for sure. I am just goin' with the flow here. Thanks to every one who reviewed last chapter! 

princesaangelbebe: You know how I love to leave you hangin'! My goal in life is for everyone of you to suffer! Muahahahahahahahacoughs sorry that you had to see that. whitey9: I am glad that you thaught that the llast chapter was great. I hope that you liked this one too:)

mae-E: I like that song too! You were correct! They are corupted! Hereis part of your recent review:  
_  
could it be possible that now that her sister has been corputed that the crystal would pass to her? which would mean it would stop the attack on her body? wouldn't it?_

It could, but they way that I have it is that it sucks all of the energy from you untill you die. It stays in that persons body untill they die. then it returns to it's original owner. It is their form of punnishment for tacking the Silver Crystal. Sorry for any confusion on that.

Snick3rDooDl3: I am so so so so so happy that you find this story interesting!

Silver Moon Goddess: I am glad that the story is to your liking!

sailorceb:I updated as soon as I could. I also had to edite somebodys chapter that was 17 pages long, so that took some time too!

I have already started writing chapter 7! Tootles!


	7. The process begins

Hey guys! I am really sorry that I have not updated in a very, VERY, **VERY, VERY **long time. School is a drag! I have had one project on top of another. Within the first 9 weeks of school, I think that we have had about 8 projects, and more coming. I AM ONLY IN 8TH GRADE! AHHHHHHHHHHH! The only reason why I can get this chapter posted is because I am sick with a severe case of tonsillitis. Much worse than a strep throat. Along with that, I have a mild migraine all the time, my nose and ears are stuffy, and I have to take a medicine that makes me drowsy and dizzy. So yesterday, I think that I slept for a total of 9- 12 hours maybe. Not including my sleeping at night. **Sigh** anyways…on a happier note, my birthday was on the 25th of last month! GO ME! I AM 14! I got the Sailor Moon Super S season in japanese. YA! I now have the first 4 seasons, all in Japanese. I think that I am going to get the 5 season on christmas! sorry for having you listen to my pity party. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way shape of form…nor do I own How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. That's owned by Elizabeth Barrett Browning. I wish that I could own Mamo-chan though…as well as Numair (you probably don't know who he is though. Not unless you read the Immortals series).

* * *

**Previously**: "We have to keep this a secret then, Selenity. Nobody should know about what is going on between us. There is bound to be trouble if we are found out."

"Well, how are going to deal with the situation of me taking the Silver Crystal?"

"Try to hide the pain as much as possible. When it becomes unbearable to where you can't hide it, then let me know and we will think of something."

"We should start heading back before someone gets suspicious."

* * *

**On to the Story!**

Selenity was out in the garden reading some of her favorite poetry. Last night she couldn't get a wink of sleep, due to the constant thinking of Endymion. Selenity flipped the page.

_**How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.**_

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_

_For the end of Being and ideal Grace._

_I love thee to the level of everyday's_

_Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light._

_I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;_

_I love the purely, as they turn from Praise._

_I love thee with the passion put to use_

_In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith._

_I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_

_With my lost saints,-I love thee with the breath,_

_Smile, tears, of all my life!-and if God choose,_

_I shall but love thee better after death_

_-Elizabeth Barrett Browning_

She sighed in content. That was definitely one of her favorites. 'It's so sweet' she thought idly to herself.

"Selenity," it was Amy "Selenity, I need to talk to you privately if you don't mind?"

"Is it important? As you can see, I am quite busy." She answered hotly.

"It's important Selenity. Very important." They soon found a quiet place in the stables. First off, I wanted to say sorry for the event that took place yesterday evening. I, and the others, should have told you. We were just trying to protect you. That s our duty, princess, that we take with pride. The same goes for Lita. Secondly, you need to be careful about what you say in the palace. Only talk to the onews that you trust. Use your instincts. Ray and Mina, as well as others in the palace, have been brainwashed into the Negaverse. Lita and I are only pretending to be servants the "high and mighty" Queen Beryl. If, or when, they figure out who their true ruler is, I shall let you know immediately." There was only silence afterwards.

"How? W-why? Is that even imaginable? When did the Negaverse have time? I can't seem to fathom if. Is this really happening?"

"I'm so sorry princess, but it 'tis true. When you ask? Just last night. Use you instinct to determine who is on your side. Please…"

"Amy!" Mina's chipper voice interrupted the earlier conversation.

"Oh, I have to go! I'll talk to you whenever I can. Please, be careful!" Then she ran out, surly making up an excuse on her way to see Mina. Selenity plopped down on a mound of hay.

"Oh, Goddess, this can't be happening. Our universe is falling apart as I speak. What shall I do?

* * *

Selenity walked through a dim hallway light be torches on each wall. Endymion obviously put any guards outside his door, for there were none there. She knocked once, twice, and three times. It was well past midnight, and everyone except for the guards on the night shift and her. Endymion would soon fallow weather he liked the idea or not. The door swung open. Obviously, he wasn't prepared for he was only in his night clothes. They were loose pants with another loose article of clothing, his shirt. The shirt had well been worn out, and, because of that, clung to his well muscled torso. She guessed that he slept with it off, for it looked shabbily put on.

While Endymion was a sight to see, Endymion found himself looking at a sight that he'd rather not see. Selenity's cheeks were stained red, as well as her eyes. Tears of sadness and pain were hanging from her chin. Gently grabbing her wrist, he pulled her into his room. Endymion wouldn't want any of the guards to see Selenity at his chamber door now would he? As soon as he turned around, he felt arms wrap themselves around his waist. He tried to patiently wait and see if Selenity would tell him what the matter was, on her own. It didn't work because soon after, he heard soft sobs coming from her. Compassionately, he pulled her away and wiped the tears away with his thumb. Stroking his fingers through her hair, he awaited her to calm down once again.

"It hurts." That was all that she could manage to say.

"What hurts Selenity?"

"The Silver Crystal. It's finally taking its effect on my body. I…" she grabbed her chest in pain, and sunk to the floor with great strength. Endymion got down onto his knees and hugged her.

"Shhh, it's alright. How badly does it hurt? I know it hurts, believe me I can see, but how does it hurt? Does it in your heart? Does it feel as if your ribs are breaking apart? Describe it too be."

"It hurts incredibly badly. It's both of those combined, the ribs and the heart part, as well as feeling as if my energy is getting sucked away…"

"Energy?"

"Life energy, you baka! I suppose that that's what it's supposed to do. Sorry for snapping at you." She tried putting on a weak smile, but it only made him feel guiltier. He should have stopped her.

"Tell me, what time do your lady-maids awaken you?"

"If breakfast is at 7:00 in the morning, then probably at 5:00.

"Why don't you stay in here tonight? Then when it is about time for your lady-maids to awaken you, you can go back to your bed chamber and feign sleep. This way, you staying in my bed chamber for the night, I can think of a way to handle this, and, in the process, you can get some sleep."

"Thank you. Where shall I sleep?"

"You may sleep in my bed tonight. If I need sleep, I shall sleep on the sofa over there."

"Oh, I couldn't intrude so!" Now Selenity started feeling guilty.

"I insist, and make sure to make yourself at home. Well, this is your home, so I guess that you already have. Don't hesitate, if you need me for anything, to ask.

"Well," she giggled as she plopped down on his bed, "if you insist" She heard him chuckle softly. Selenity cuddled up under the warm sheets and fell asleep soon afterwards.

"Good night, my love." Was the last thing spoken that night.

* * *

Thanks to all of those people who reviewed on my last chapter! I LOVE YOU ALL! Here are a few comments to those wonderful people who told me what they thought in the last chapter:

**Princesaangelbebe**- Sorry that I didn't update sooner!

**Sailorceb**- I am so, so, so happy that you love this story **grins from ear to ear**

**Sailorsun144**- I am going to keep going! I am not going to give up on my first fan fiction story! I am going to go all of the way!

**Elfylebanese**- MY STORY IS CUTE! GO ME!

**No name**- I am not sure if this is going to have a happy ending. I am thinking though that I am going to have two alternative ending, so that way you can see which one you like better! Do you like that?

**Silver Moon Goddess 1**- a "not bad" is better than a "your story sucks!" Thanks for the review. I appreciate it!

**Eo**- Well, the more that I think about it, the more I think that I will have two endings.

**Mae-E**- I really appreciate your review. The more that I thought about it, the more I thought that you were right about the scout thing. So, maybe the rest of the scouts will turn good too? Who knows.


	8. It's missing

Meant to Be

Chapter 8

**HI HI! Gomen that I didn't updating earlier. I computer literally went capoot. I got a new one for Christmas, but it took a while to find the right thing so I could edit this chapter for the final time. I accept constructive critism and no flames, please. I think that I might end this story in a couple of chapters. Somewhere at chapter 12, I think, so that I can have about 15 chapters including the alternative endings. Hope that you like this chapter. Sorry that it's short! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

Selenity felt the bed shift a little, but gave it no thought. A large hand lightly touched her shoulder.

"Selenity, it is time to wake up." She groaned in frustration as the hand persisted to shake her gently. The bed was too cozy to get out of. But, as she started to remember where she was, she decided that it was probably best to awaken. Just think of the predicament they would be in if she were to be found in his room at this ungodly hour.

"It's about time for your lady maids to wake you up, Selenity. I have a marvelous idea."

"Well, what is it?" Selenity said as she got off his bed. She noticed that Endymion's eyes held glee like that of a child.

"You should feign to be sick. That way, if the Silver Crystal decides to cause you more pain, people will think that it is because of your illness."

"I hate to spoil you fun, but what if they call in a doctor?"

"That is were I come in handy, Princess. I have the proper qualifications for being a doctor. They have no reason to bring in a doctor when they have one so close by."

"That's brilliant!" Selenity jumped up and kissed him. Realizing what she had just done, she reeled back. Selenity was blushing with embarrassment, but that quickly subsided when Endymion's index came under her chin. He pulled his lips to hers, almost touching, lingered there. Finally, they touched. The kiss was full of love for each other that they never knew existed. When the kiss ended, they gazed into each others eyes.

"I love you. I want this to work out between us." Endymion spoke softly.

"I love you too, but you know that even if I do, for some odd miracle, live through this, that you will still have to marry Hecate." She sighed with frustration. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

"Love." That was his simple answer.

The soft sound of clicks could be heard throughout the deserted hallway. Selenity's lady maid, Victoria, made her way into the throne room. The throne room was made completely out of white marble, but, here and there, you could find gold or light blue furniture. It truly looked like a room from the heavens. But the most important "decoration" could be seen at the very far end of the room. In all of her glory sat the Queen Serenity.

"Queen Serenity, I believe that you daughter, Princess Selenity, is sick."

"So that is why she slept in so late," the queen mumbled to herself "You are dismissed, Victoria." With a curtsy, Victoria left. Queen Serenity got up and left her seat.

With what looked like an angel, Queen Serenity was passing through corridors and hallways to get to Selenity's room. Besides the sounds of the soft clicks heard from the queen's shoes, a mans pair of boots could also be heard.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" Yelled Eric

"What is it, Eric?" Queen Serenity questioned, not slowing down.

"It's gone! The maids were cleaning, and IT'S GONE!" The urgency in Eric's voice caused the queen to stop and turn around to face him.

"What's gone Eric?"

"The Silver Crystal! It's gone!"

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers**:

Rogue Warrior Spirit- cuteness was exactly what I was going for ;)

Princess Silverstar- Amy-chan is being truthful. Sorry that my update took so long!

.xXSushi.KittyXx.- I really do that? blushes thanks…I tried to get to your web forum, but I couldn't get there for some reason…sorry

mae-E- Endymion can't use the golden crystal because, in this story, it doesn't exist…sorry! And for your other questions…All will be answered soon!

Liz Loe- here is my other chapter! Again, I am sooooo sorry that I didn't get this out earlier!

sailorserena14- when a writer's work get's complimented, it makes their day so much brighter! THANKS!

Sailorceb- for the millionth time…I am sorry that I didn't update earlier!

Chiba Terron- nothing bad happened in this chapter, well, while she stayed in Endymion's chambers anyways.

Shadow63- I appreciate your tip, but I don't know what you mean 'bout the Amaryllis thing in the second chapter? Could you explain it to me?


	9. authors note

Hello all of my faithful readers. First off, I want to say that I am soooo incredibly sorry that I have not updated in FOREVER. My teachers have been swamping me with homework and projects. Secondly, I would like you to know that I have not given up of the story Meant To Be. I will post another chapter when I am finished writing this one. I will be in Port Aransas this week, so maybe I will have time to write then. Lastly, I would like everyone to pray for one of my very good friends. Her Step dad shot her mom, and the committed suicide. I am feeling very sad for her right now, and I just needed to tell someone. So, thank you for reading this.


	10. It's War

Meant To Be

Chapter 9

**I am sososososo sorry that i haven't updated in what was FOREVER! Busy scheduel and all...and...enough with excuses...i should have updated sooner, and that is that. I hope that you like this installment of Meant To Be. After this chapter, everything seems to fall into place...so i hope that i can get my lazy butt off of whatever i am sitting on, and finish the story...lol!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!

* * *

Previously: "It's gone! The maids were cleaning, and IT'S GONE!" The urgency in Eric's voice caused the queen to stop and turn around to face him. 

"What's gone Eric?"

"The Silver Crystal! It's gone!"

* * *

Queen Serenity and Eric raced into the room that originally held the silver crystal. The guards were standing by the doors, not permitting anybody into the room except for the Queen. 

"Let me pass." The queen demanded. The two guards bowed with respect as they opened the doors. Queen Serenity was in her own thoughts when Eric interrupted them.

"Your Highness, when we did our daily rounds that night there was nobody in sight. We didn't hear anything. Who knows who stole the Silver Crystal."

"Eric, you know as well as I that the only people who could have stolen IT are either people from the Negaverse, or someone within these walls. Though, I highly doubt that it was the Negaverse."

"Why do you say that, My Queen? Do you really think that one of your faithful subjects would have stolen the Silver Crystal?"

"Yes, Eric, I do. But, we shall find out who it is soon enough. They have their own punishments coming without even knowing it."

"Excuse me, My Lady?" Replied a confused Eric.

"Whoever has the Silver Crystal will die. Do not expect me to explain more, for I cannot. You will understand, in time, the punishment. I do not know, however, how the punishment works. All I know is the final result. Now, I must attend to my daughter. Tell everyone who knows about this unfortunate event to keep quite. I do not want to worry my daughters and the whole castle."

"Yes, your Highness." And with a bow, he left, and so did Queen Serenity.

* * *

Princess Selenity lay in bed, her face pale, and with a high fever. A knock was heard at the door. 

"Come in," replied one of Selenity's lady-maids. In walked Queen Serenity, with a look of worry on her face that was easily mistaken for the well being of her child. Little did they know that the only reason why Queen Serenity was worried was because of the Silver Crystal.

"What is wrong with Selenity?"

"She is severely ill, and has a high fever, My Lady."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, My Queen."

"Send for a doctor, and the nearest one at that. I want you to be as well as soon as possible. Good day ladies." And with that said, the queen left. Princess Selenity started to stir, and she moaned in pain. Feeling sorry for Selenity, Victoria walked over to her and put a wet cloth on her forehead.

"It is alright, My Lady. I will send for a doctor as soon as possible. You will get better soon." Soon afterwards, Selenity feel asleep again, and Victoria went to get Prince Endymion.

* * *

Selenity awoke sometime after Endymion had "checked her". He had said that she was quite ill, and just needed rest. He also said that he would check in on her often. The sun looked like it was just setting. With a moment's hesitation, Selenity swung her feet out of bed and put them on her cool marble floor. Dizziness soon crept up on her, but with that soon set aside with her new mission; she set out to complete it. This, mind you, was not an ordinary mission for her, but Selenity was determined to go and visit Amaryllis. She needed a friend right now, and she was just the person to give it too her. She couldn't tell Any, Lita, Ray, or Mina about her current situation. She doesn't know who to trust anymore. After Selenity got dressed with much ache, she was about to turn the knob when someone beat her to it. 

"And what are you doing out of bed, Selenity?"

"I need a little fresh air, Endymion. I was just going to go in the garden." Selenity lied.

"In the garden, only?"

"Yes." She diverted the gaze of his knowing eyes.

"Selenity, you are not a very good liar. I hope that you do know that."

"Now I know what I need to work on. Thank you for that tip. Now, let me pass."

"Spoken like a true heir to the throne, but I don't think so. Tell me where you are going, and maybe I will let you go."

"That is none of your business." Selenity tried to get passed him, but he just stepped right in front of her. Again, she tried to pass, and, again, he stepped in front of her. Endymion was really starting to frustrate her.

'FINE!' thought Selenity, 'If that is the way he wants it, I will have to do this the hard way. Just, hopefully, he doesn't get mad.' And with that final thought, Selenity punched him in the stomach as hard as she could. She closed her eyes in triumph, and tried walking on by. Unfortunately, not watching where she was going, she bumped into something hard. Stumbling back a little, she gained her balance and opened her eyes. She hadn't even made it out of her doorway, and there stood Endymion. She looked up at him astonished, but all he did was give a deep chuckle.

"Think you are going somewhere?"

"Did I even hit you?" Asked a still astonished Selenity.

"Yes, but lucky for me, you are a weakling." Selenity folded her arms over her chest.

"You are a jerk, you know that?"

"Now I know what I need to work on. Thank you for that tip. Now, where are you going?"

"OK! I am going to visit Amaryllis, the little girl I met in the woods. There, happy!"

"Yes, quite. Now, I am going with you."

"WHAT! I never asked for you to go with me!"

"I know, but it will look as if I am not doing my job, and besides, you are sick. I want to be with you to make sure you don't hurt yourself anymore."

"To make sure I don't hurt myself? Sure, now, tell me the truth."

"Alright, I want to go with you to be in your company."

"Well, I cannot be mad at you when you put it that way. Alright, let's go."

"See, telling the truth saved us from a lot of hassle, didn't it?" Selenity just rolled her eyes and smiled.

* * *

The whistling wind didn't do much for Selenity's nerves right now. Endymion and Selenity were wandering in the still of the night, and, not only that, Selenity forgot where she was going. 

"You don't know where we are going, do you Selenity?"

"I do too. It's just to dark to see, that is all." They just kept on riding in the night, not knowing where they were. All of a sudden, Endymion stopped.

"What is it?"

"Listen. A crackling noise," Endymion points to his left "coming from over there." Selenity gasped with fright with what she saw.

"Oh, Goddess help us." Smoke was rising from beyond the trees. Without a second thought, they both bounded for the fire. It sure was a sight to see. Homes, farmlands, and people were crumbling away ion the fire. Bloodcurdling screams were heard everywhere, and there, lying on the ground dead, was Amaryllis. Selenity did a quick prayer for her and the others.

"Endymion, what caused this?" He didn't answer; he just sat there, in a concentrated state.

"RUN!"

"What?"

"This way!" He yelled, grabbed her hand in one swift motion,and led the way to safety. All of the way home, she prayed for the Goddess to help her and others. 'So,' thought Selenity 'The attack on the Moon Kingdom has finally begun.' She stole one last glance at the city burning behind her, and thought saw Queen Beryl smiling at her. An evil smile. The smile on a snake.

* * *

**So...don't forget to review!**


End file.
